


Lost

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lost - Freeform, Misplaced, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia is unamused by someone's persistent knocking on her front door.





	

* * *

Olivia groaned when she heard the persistent knocks echoing down the hallway. Throwing back the covers, she hurried to the front door.  
  
Looking through the peephole, she inwardly groaned before opening the door.  
  
“I gave you keys for a reason, James.”  
  
“I know. But I lost them down the drain as I got out the car.” James gave a sheepish smile.  
  
“Why am I not surprised?” Olivia muttered. “Put your bag in the bedroom and I'll make us some breakfast.”  
  
“What would I do without you?”  
  
“Probably destroy half the world.” she whispered placing a soft kiss to his lips.

 


End file.
